


Alone

by foona



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem VERY similar to Once Upon A Time... (oh, and Frank didn't marry Jamia k)
> 
> \- My gift to the ever-lovely Bara ♥-

 

I walked home from the record shop carrying my guitar and staring constantly at my rain-drenched shoes. I stopped in front of my favorite bakery and walked in. The rows and rows of freshly baked goods looked oh so very appealing, but I walked directly to the back of the shop to purchase a pumpkin cupcake. I thanked the sales woman and walked home quickly.

 

It was my first birthday alone. I didn’t have to be you know, I had plenty of other friends, but without him I refused to celebrate. I had hoped he would show up. I had high hopes, and I even wrote him an e-mail asking him to fly out to New Jersey. LA is a long way away from here, but you know, best friends forever right? I wrote a long e-mail on how I missed him, and how I wanted him to be here on my birthday party because we hadn’t had fun together in a long time. I wrote it all, all 1000 words of it, but I never hit send. I deleted the whole thing and made myself believe that I sent it and that he would be here in a matter of hours. You know, he should be here, regardless if I sent the damn e-mail or not. But he isn’t, and he won’t be.

 

I walked in the kitchen and took out my small pumpkin flavored cupcake out of the box. I set it on top of the glossy kitchen counter and took out my small box of colorful candles I bought myself. I took a red one and stabbed it in the middle of the white frosting. I lit a match and ignited the candle. For a while I just sat on the tall stool staring at the slowly melting candle. I watched the flames dance and flicker occasionally. They say watching fire calms you, but it just made me more depressed.

 

As I sat, sulking, I wondered how all this could have happened in the first place. We used to be, and I think in his mind, still are, best friends. I spent almost every waking moment with him, every important thing in my life I would share with him. I shared my last seven birthdays all with him. This is not right. Maybe it was my fault I screwed it all up. It wasn’t his fault. Yeah, I decided it was definitely my fault. I shouldn’t have overreacted to him moving, getting married and actually fucking got a life. Now where did I end up? Alone. On my birthday. Stuck in fuckin’ New Jersey.

 

I snapped out of my reverie and looked down at my cupcake, the candle almost burning out. I blew out the candle slowly and whispered “Happy birthday Frankie” to myself. I found myself smiling a little despite the horrid state of my birthday. I made a wish for things to get better. I hopped off the stool and picked up my cupcake with me. I decided to write that e-mail to Gerard. Maybe a little revised, since my birthday is over in one pitiful moment. I opened my e-mail to see a new message had popped up. It was Gerard.

 

_Hey Frankie, Happy Birthday! Sorry I couldn’t make it there. I hope you had a great one without me anyway_ _:)_ _\- G_

I should’ve been happy seeing that he remembered or cared enough to send me an e-mail, but I wasn’t. It’s more like I didn’t really care anymore. I don’t know what I wanted from him or from myself… Maybe I just wanted to be happy.

 

 


End file.
